Ice and fire
by FrozenFireStorm
Summary: Disclaimer: i don't own frozen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

This is an imaginary story, with some real and OC's. Lemons might happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

Character age:

Elsa-20

Frank Blaze-20

Anna-17

Kristoff-22

Chapter1: Proluge

20 years before…

In two different settings, one boy and one girl.

One was born in a slightly rich family, and another born in a Palace with a Kingdom celebrating.

Unknown to all at that time, the boy had fire powers and controlled heat, fire and light, while the girl had ice powers and controlled ice, frost and snow. The boy was names Frank, and the girl Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

Character age:

Elsa-20

Frank Blaze-20

Anna-17

Kristoff-22

Chapter2: Proluge

13 years before:

Elsa and Anna were playing with snow , when Elsa suddenly slid on ice, and Anna was struck in the head by a beam of ice, causing a streak of white to appear on her hair.

Anna was not moving, and was not responding, causing Elsa to scream for help. The king and queen arrived, and went to search for help.

On the way, they encountered the trolls, and the Grand Pabbie healed Anna. She also changed her memories, so that she forgot that Elsa had ice powers. She also made the King separate her and Elsa, so that Elsa could not harm anybody else.

Frank was playing with his cousins, as the uncles chatted. Frank was almost as large as a boy 3 years older than him, and he was extremely smart and charming. He won many sporting tournaments and book prizes, but little did people know that he hid a secret, his gift of Fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

Character age:

Elsa-20

Frank Blaze-20

Anna-17

Kristoff-22

Chapter3: New beginnings

The Kingdom of Arendelle was mourning the loss of their beloved King and Queen. In the Royal Palace, a black cloth was hanged over a portrait of the King and Queen.

Anna went to her Sister's room, asking her to open up," Elsa?

Please, I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been

They say "have courage", and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a Snowman?"

Over the years, Frank became friends with the noble's Children, and one of them invited him to the ball where Elsa was going to be crowned.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Frozen. New Character Hans age 21.

Chapter4: Coronation Day (part1)

Anna skipped around the palace singing that it was coronation day.

Elsa had opened the palace gates, and Anna immediately ran out hoping to find a companion.

As she ran, she bumped into a stranger, and wanted to scold him. She screamed

"who do you think you are!, I…I am the… the Princess of Arendelle!"

She had just realized that the man standing in front of her was extremely dashing, and she fell for him immediatey.

The handsome man replied,

"Your highness, sorry for knocking into you. I am Prince Hans from the Southern Isles."

The duo started chatting, and soon, the bells for the coronation sounded. Anna took leave, and smiled shyly at Hans. Then she ran back to the palace.

Frank POV

I stepped into the Royal Palace, and started marvelling at the grand architecture. There was a party going on, and I started mingling with the crowd. After a while, somebody yelled

"Presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

I was struck by how beautiful she was. With her braided platinum blonde hair, beautiful face, her attractive body features, and those eyes. They were an icy blue colour, and I was lost in them. She truly was a work of nature.

Elsa POV

When I stood on the royal podium, I instantly noticed a dashing man staring at me. He had a jet-black hair, a cute face. He was extremely well-built, and had a pair of green eyes. Heat seemed to radiate from him, and all I wanted to do was to ravish him there and then. Suddenly, My sister, the Princess Anna was announced, and I was brought back into reality.

The party had now officially begun.

I said hi to my sister, and she seemed shocked, and stammered out

"Hey…Hi,Hi"

I complimented her about her beauty, and she replied in her stammering manner

"You are beautifuler, I mean more full… I mean more beautiful."

I caught a waft of a delicious smelling dish and exclaimed,"What is that?"

Me and my sister took a long sniff, and said at the same time"Chocolate!"

And for the first time in forever, we started giggling.

Somebody coughed, and I looked up, he said

"The Duke of Weselton"

An old and short man hopped up and started spouting gibberish about Arendelle and Weselton being close trading partners, so therefore he wanted the honour of being my first dance.

I told him,"I Don't dance, but my sister the Princess Elsa does, so you can dance with her."

The old duke bowed, and you could see his wig flying around whenever he moved his head, anf then dragged Anna with him. She was appealing for me to help her, but I giggled out a"Sorry".

Anna Pov

After I was dragged off to the dance floor, the duke started invading my private space, and dancing weird moves like the pig, sheep, chicken…

I laughed silently at the old man, and went back to my sister. My sister asked"Are you okay?" I replied"I'm fine, never better."

I said"I wished it could be like this forever." "Me too…"Then her face became glum, and continued"But that is impossible." I protested, then fled feeling downcast.

As I ran, somebody kncked into me, and as I fell, somebody grabbed me and I saw my beloved Hans.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

Character age:

Elsa-20

Frank-20

Anna-17

Hans-21

Kristoff-22

Forgive me if my writing sucks, this is my first fanfic, and I am familiarising myself.

Lemons in later chapters are promised.

Chapter5: The Coronation( Part2)

Anna POV

Hans shot me a charming smile, and I helped me to my feet. I blushed like beetroot, and offered to guide him around.

Hans POV

The princess was really naïve, and I started to plan how to take over the throne. So, I acted like I loved her deeply, and accepted her request. As she showed me around, I started flirting with her, and she giggled like a schoolgirl, not long after we started making out with me kissing her, and her hands wandering all over my body. I couldn't help thinking how easy it was having my wasy with her.

I immediately when down on one knee, and asked"Will you marry me?" She squealed happily and screamed"Yes!"

We left to get the the Queen's blessing, and reached there very soon.

Anna POV

I was in a heaven, thinking thoughts like "OMG" "He's marrying me!" I never felt so happy in my life before.

I brought Hans over to where my sister was standing, and we both playfully hugged and kissed each other. I said"This is prince Hans from the Southern Isles, and we want you to bless our marriage."

Elsa spluttered out."Marriage? You only knew him for one day!"

Elsa POV

I was silently getting upset, and as Anna and Hans were arranging their marriage like inviting Hans's family to holding the wedding in the castle, I said"Nobody's brother is coming over, and there will be no marriage. My sister looked heartbroken, and I did not want the public to see the emotional scene coming up. I ordered,"Party is over, shut the gates."

Anna screamed in frustration, asking why I was shutting everybody out as I went for my bedchambers. She took my glove, and I started getting fearful as I did not want my ice powers to be revealed.

I pleaded for her to return my glove, my emotions rising, but she remained adamant, asking me why the glove was so important.

I said"Please Anna, return the glove, I don't want anybody to get hurt."

Yet, she persisted, saying hurtful remarks like me ignoring her, locking myself in my room.

I couldn't keep it in anymore, and screamed"Stop it!"

As I did so, a blast of ice came out from my hands, causing a ring of sharp popsicles to surround me. Everybody was stunned, and I was so afraid that I fled.

Frank POV

I was stunned that the lovely Queen was able to conjure ice. I ran after her, followed by the guards, the duke, Prince Hans and Princess Anna.

When we caught up, we saw that a fountain had been frozen, and the crowdwas scared out of their wits.

When we saw her, the duke ordered the guards to arrest her, she said that she did not want to huet anybody, and accidentally blasted the Duke and the guards. Horrified, she fled from her kingdom as me and the lovebirds Hans and Anna ran after her.

Wherever she went, Frost started forming, and she ran across the lake. But, the ice never stopped, and slowly engulfed the once beautiful Arendelle. I ran after her, and the ice started to give way, but nevertheless, I persisted despite the calls of Hans and Anna asking me to return.

Constructive criticsm is welcome, but flames wll be ignored.

Next chapter is about catching Elsa.


End file.
